


Cookie Shop

by Storylover10



Series: Newmas College Meetings [4]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storylover10/pseuds/Storylover10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas works at a cookie shop on campus and Newt only seems to come in when it's his shift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cookie Shop

Thomas looked to the clock to see that it was ten minutes until Newt would come to the shop. The blonde came in at the same time every day and Thomas always made sure to have his order ready when he did.

Thomas worked at the cookie shop on campus. When he first started he took notice of the tall, brown eyed boy that came in every day an hour after after his shift started. It took his three weeks to learn his name and since then he's tried to become the resident expert on all things Newt. To do this Thomas comes up with a question to ask him whenever he sees the other boy, even if it's not at work.

He sat the box of sweets on the counter just as the bell over the door chimed.

"Hey Tommy. What'll it be today?"

"You know, I'm the one that should be asking you that."

"Yeah, but you know the answer. Your shucking questions are different every time I see you."

"That's true." Thomas nodded at him. "I've got your stuff ready."

Newt paid for the cookies and started to eat while he waited for Thomas to start speaking again. "Okay, how are you still so skinny? Ans how are your teeth still completely perfect? You buy one of the biggest boxes nearly every day and your still one of the most attractive people I've ever seen."

"Only one of?"

"No one can beat Jenifer Lawrence, man."

Newt nodded seriously. "Understandable. For the teeth, it's called brushing twice a day. I think you would know about that with your pearly whites. As for the skinny, that's having two roommates that eat the rest of these as soon as I turn my back. So really I only eat the ones while talking to you."

Thomas just stared for a moment. "Man, that make way more sense than what I came up with."

"And what was it you came up with, Tommy?"

"I was thinking fairy, but in my defense it was two in the morning and I'd been here all night."

Newt laughed as he started toward the door. "I'll forgive you then, though you haven't lived until you've seen me in a flower crown." He winked then he was gone.

"See you tomorrow." Thomas said to the empty space.

"You've got it bad, kid." Teresa called from the back room.

"I'm okay with it." He called back to her.


End file.
